Trying to be Normal (Kind of)
by N.D. Stark
Summary: In which the Professor makes a deal with a school called 'Midtown High', a group of the weirdest looking mutants goes to high school with humans, Jimmy joins the cheer leading squad, Poppy learns she's not stupid, Anna-Jane finds someone else with a two word name and Kurt gets stuck in a room full of girls who won't stop cussing. (Inspired by my friend Caylin! Happy B-Day! T4me)


"Are you sure about this?" Anna-Jane asked anxiously, fingering the sleeve of her sweater.  
"Zat, you should ask ze professor." Kurt responded, shifting feet.

The two - in fact, there were four of them - stood at the entrance of a small high school slap down in the center of New York.  
"It can't be that bad AJ," Jimmy stated nervously from next to Kurt; "I think it might be a good experience."  
"I've... I've gotta agree with Jimmy." Poppy stated shyly.

The reason the four were standing there, was that the professor had spoken with the principle of the school, and had set up an exchange program. Twelve mutants would go to Midtown high for the year, and twelve humans would go to Xavier's. The professor had divided them each into three groups of four, as to make it a bit easier on the students. The two other groups had already met the staff, leaving Kurt's group to see them last, and on the day before school started. Kurt wondered why the professor had to stick all of the strange looking students in one group. Everyone else was lucky enough to look human.

Kurt, as a matter of fact, had a tail. Not only that. but he was covered head to toe (he had only two toes on each foot) in a layer of short blue fur, and had long, pointed ears, three fingers on each hand, large yellow eyes, and fangs. Jimmy had a similar situation, looking almost identical to a missing link, which gained him red skin, gills and pupil less eyes. Poppy was like Jimmy, but instead she was a light, buttery yellow hue, topped off with bright green eyes and a mop of green hair on top of her head. And last but not least, Anna-Jane was a light teal blue, with purple, red and orange appendages hanging over hear ears and around her forehead and hair in a crown-like fashion. She also had a pair of short antenna, which where half hidden under her waves of kinky-curly red hair.

"Yeah, I guess." Anna-Jane muttered, brushing a stray curl behind the crown of bright colors on her forehead.  
"Vell, Scott is going to teach a class zis year, and Logan vill alvays be nearby." Kurt said, putting an encouraging smile on his face.  
"Just right," Jimmy said in a similar fashion, putting his arms around Anna-Jane and Poppy and squeezing them to his chest.  
"Can't- _gah... _breathe Jimmy!" Poppy exclaimed, shooting an annoyed glance up at him.  
Jimmy backed away sheepishly, releasing the two from his monster grip.

"Vell, vhy don't ve go in?" Kurt suggested, shrugging lightly as he gestured towards the door.  
"Might as well." Poppy said cheerily.

They all walked to the doors, entering quietly, as if they might make the entrance explode.

"Hello!" Jimmy whirled around as they walked into the hallway, spotting a tall, thin man with slicked back hair and a dress shirt and slacks. He jogged towards them. "I'm you're principle for the year, you can call me Mr. Thompson."

He seemed pretty happy, shaking each of there's with no hesitation. He led them about the school, enthusiastic and a bit creepy, at least in Kurt's whispered opinion. They finished in the office where they each received their schedules and locker numbers and other slips of paper.  
"You're all excused from P.E., it's your choice to participate. The professor already assigned you you're elective, as you can see here;" He pointed at the fourth period on Jimmy's paper. "And you are all allowed to wear hats and hoods in class. You've all got first lunch, and I made sure to keep you're lockers near each other."  
Poppy snickered something to Anna-Jane, who sighed and shook her head, even though there was a small smile on her face.  
Kurt looked down at his schedule, which had the locker number and combination scrawled on the corner.  
_Locker #3015 combo 28-4-42_

_Schedule: _

_1st period: Life and Literature Study: S1: Mrs. Morrison  
2nd period: Physical Education: Gym: Mr. Hill  
3rd period: Math and Algebra: C3: Ms. Backwater  
4rth period: The Study of Theatre: M2: Mr. Coopman  
5th period: Language Arts: C2: Mr. Burton  
6th period: History and Geography: C6: Mrs. King  
7th period: Life Science: S1: Mrs. Morrison_

Kurt read over the schedule a few times, nailing it into his head. On a regular basis, he would have woken up, done history, science, math, and language arts, and then joined his team in the danger room, after that either assisting the professor with Cerebro or going on a mission, and if he was lucky exploring the endless acres of the Xavier estate.  
"Not bad." Poppy sated as they walked out of the office to find their lockers before the next day, her lip curling out.  
Jimmy shrugged, folding and pocketing the paper before shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"My locker's thirty-twenty." Anna-Jane said.

The others responded with similar numbers, and they soon found where they needed to go. Kurt sighed as he opened the locker and shoved in the books he needed.

This was going to be a long, long school year.


End file.
